Once Upon a Hannily
by LulzGirl
Summary: It's Senior year and Hanna and Emily reunite. Emily starts to fall for Hanna, but does Hanna like her back? But there's always that special someone that has to ruin the story. (Hannily)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my very first fanfic. I noticed that there are not very many Hannily fanfictions so I decided to make one. The beginning might be a bit boring because there has to be a story and I just don't wanna rush things... (This chapter is unedited, please excuse any mistakes) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

Chapter One

First day of senior year. How can people survive senior year? When someone says "high school" the first thing that pops up in my mind is stress. Survival. I honestly couldn't believe how people survived everything. So many responsibilities. Middle school and 9th grade was bad enough. Now that we have found out about reproduction in eighth grade... I'm afraid some stuff might happen. Not me, but other people.

See from sixth grade, I can already tell which students are going to "do it" or whatever. Maybe it was the way they were all badass and some were trying to be.

But I'm not one of those populars or nerds; I'm just a normal person, an average. I think I'm pretty close to the not-so-hot level. I don't know.

I took a deep breath as I grabbed my heavy binder full of notebooks and folders and all that stuff. I pushed the doors and there were people talking and leaning on their lockers. The halls were pretty crowded. I walked slowly looking around. 70% of the crowd were people I didn't know and the rest were people so knew. I didn't actually know them, know them but I just knew their names and what they looked like. I just kept walking trying to look like I'm not lost.

"Emily!" I heard my someone call me. I looked around and everyone started staring at me. I smiled and walked over to where I heard the voice. As people started getting back to their conversations, I walked slowly looking around and stopped as soon as I saw a familiar face. Aria. I walked over to the short brunette and hugged her. We pulled apart and sighed.

"Hey! What's up?" Aria asked.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to look for my class. Ummmm... do you know here room 378 is?" I asked, looking at my schedule then back to Aria.

"Yeah, it's right over there." Aria said, pointing down the hall.

"Hey, um. You remember Hanna? Hanna Marin?" Aria asked me. I flinched a bit when she said that. Hanna. Hanna Marin. She was my best friend in middle school and 9th grade but then she moved to California and our friendship was broken. It was devastating at that time because we were the best of friends, texting each other every night and sleeping over at least twice a week.

"Yes." I answered shyly, I didn't know why. I looked down and tried to forget those painful moments that came back to me as soon as I heard Hanna's name.

"She's back!" Aria said. He involuntarily gulped, almost choked.

"Yes! And she has all of her classes with you!" the brunette said looking down at my schedule.

"So you talked to her." I said, sounding disappointed even though I didn't mean to. I don't think I'm ready to see Hanna again. It's been a while. It's like we have to start over again; she probably has a new best friend or she forgot about me. What really hurts me the most is that I sort of had feelings for her. I don't know why. It was just a small girl crush. So it's not wrong, right? Whatever, after all you only live once.

"Yes and I am so excited! Aren't you? You don't look too happy?" Aria said, causing me to snap back into reality. I turned my frown upside down.

"I am but it's been a long time. Hey, I have to go so I'll talk to you at lunch." I said turning to walk away. I didn't want to talk about Hanna and I. It's truly complicated and I don't know what to do.

The bell rang. I walked down the hall carrying my binder and looked around for room 378. Left. Right. Left. Right. Oh there it is. I took a deep breath and stepped into the classroom, everyone was staring at me so I just forced a smile to make things less awkward. I looked for any people I knew and I saw Aria and Spencer. I sat to the left to Aria and an empty wooden desk to my left. I smiled at them, looked at the board with instructions on it.

"Hey." I greeted Aria and Spencer with a slight smile. I started unpacking my things and turned back to the two.

"Long time no see! I miss you guys!" Aria said to me and Spencer. I smiled at her and gestured us all to have a group hug. I was pretty sure everyone was there talking to other people sitting I their chairs and using their phones.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. As I was about to say something, I heard the door open and I saw a beautiful girl with shiny golden hair and just beautiful. Her blue eyes were so light that I could almost see through them. And that was Hanna. She looked WOW. The last time I saw her was when she had chubby cheeks, a ponytail, and glasses. Now she has wavy blond hair that made her look so attractive.

So I basically just sat there and stared at her while she took a seat. She looked around the classroom and our eyes met. I smiled, she smiled. I took my eyes off of hers and saw a girl with her.

"Oh my god is that Mona? She looks so..." Aria said, surprised. I nodded at her and all of a sudden a bolt of jealousy hit me and shock ness. I couldn't believe it. Hanna and Mona were best friends.

Honestly, it was not just me and Hanna who took a break from each other, all of us stopped hanging out once Alison died. Alison was the one that brought us together, without her we wouldn't even be friends. I think we all met somewhere around sixth grade, but it's really a long story.

"Have a good first day and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me." Mr. Fitz, the hot teacher, said. The class ended and it was pretty weird when Aria and Mr. Fitz looked at each other like they've met before. That probably one of the least of my concerns now that Hanna is here. Honestly, I'm really confused on what to do, I mean does Hanna even remember me? Maybe? Maybe not? She looked like the new Alison and Alison is that kind of person that exactly doesn't remember names, remember anything.

As I got out of my seat, Aria and Spencer waved goodbye to go to their class. I walked out of the classroom with the schedule in my hand. My eyes were on it and I barely even looked where I was walking.

Where do I go next?! Unfortunately it was really hard to read and walk at the same time. I squinted by it really didn't help. I looked up and looked back down at the paper. My vision was blurry because the paper was moving around too fast. I kept walking and all of a sudden, I clashed into this person. I didn't even bother looking up, I was too frustrated because I couldn't find the room number of my classroom. My binder fell and the person I hit's books fell.

"I'm sorry." I said, embarrassed. I picked up the person's stuff without even looking at them. When I managed to pick up my binder and help the person with their books, I finally looked up at their face. Blue eyes and golden hair- it was Hanna. Oh god. I could feel heat going up to my face.

"Sorry." Hanna said as she looked into my eyes, us both holding out stuff. I realized we were just staring at each other in the middle of the hall, the kids might be pissed. The bright side of being a senior is being bigger than the other students, it's totally a huge advantage.

I looked around, breaking the eye contact and saw people looking at us. I mouthed another sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'm late to my next class." I said making my way to my next class as I looked at my schedule and saying, "Ohhhhh," in my head.

Suddenly, my wrist was held causing me to turn around. It was Hanna.

"We have the same class," Hanna said, looking at my schedule,"We should walk together."

I smiled and nodded. I looked down at my wrist and Hanna let go of it and mouthed a sorry. I was really nervous, I mean she was my crush and now that she's gotten hotter it's such a challenge for me; how am I going to act normal when I have every class with the most beautiful girl I knew every day?! This is one of the moments I wish I was dreaming.

Considering I was a really shy person, Hanna bringing me to class is just... Wow. This made me shiver a little, hopefully Hanna didn't notice. As we walked down to class, our hands kept bumping and every time it did, it sent a shake down my body. I actually wanted to befriend Hanna again but I don't have the guts.

When we got to class, I sat at a nearby chair, not even looking at it and noticed that Hanna sat next to me. Pretty soon, the bell rang and everyone started to quiet down. The teacher entered the classroom and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Hill and I will be your history teacher for your whole senior year!" the teacher introduced.

"What I would like you to have ready is a sharp pencil and I will start passing out a reference paper informing the rules of this classroom and stuff like that. If you don't have a pencil, that will be very disappointing because if you can't even manage to have one, I can't trust you with anything bigger." Mrs. Hill continued.

I opened my binder and tried to hunt for a pencil. Oh no, I must've dropped my pencil, I thought. I know it's not really a big deal but, I'm a goodie goodie that has to follow all the rules. There, I said it and I am not proud of it. I looked around and saw everyone waiting peacefully with their pencils.

Unexpectedly, Hanna placed a sharpened yellow pencil on my desk. I looked at her face and smiled, mouthing a thank you. Thank god she had a pencil.

I thought senior year was going to be the best year of my life, but I was wrong.

**Did you guys like it? I typed the whole thing on my phone so updates might be at least once a week. Make sure to stay tuned because it gets better and better. Don't worry because I already finished Chapter Two. I'm planning to make short one shots on other PLL stories like Hannily and stuff like that. Make sure to follow, favorite, review because I would really appreciate it :) Thanks guys 3**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! Things are going a little slow because there needs to be a story to it and I don't want to rush things. Honestly, I like the idea of subtle and cute love instead of sexual stuff but dont worry, it will come sometime. There are cute moments :D. I try to add some conflict to spice things up and make it interesting. I'm already writing chapter four and the next chapters are gonna be good! Well enjoy :)

Chapter Two

"Okay so what I want you to do is to pair up with a partner and read Pride and Prejudice and present it to the whole class. Pretty much make a report. Each partner is in charge of their paper and you must work together on the report. You will get one month to do this. I will also be passing out a paper with all the info for the project." Ms. Andrews, third period English teacher, explained. She started passing out the papers as people started getting busy with finding their partners. I looked around and knew no one. No Aria. No Spencer. But there was Hanna. Of course she's NOT going to pick me.

Minutes passed and everyone picked their partners, and I was the only one without one.

"Okay Emily, you can partner up with Hanna." Ms. Andrews said pointing to Hanna who I noticed didn't have a partner. I walked toward her shyly, with the info paper in my hand.

"Get busy because this is the only time I will let you work on this protect in class. You will have to work on your own time from now." the teacher explained. Hanna and I sat on the floor down the hall, leaning on the lockers.

"Let's get started I guess." I said, awkwardly, starting to read.

"Wait, I haven't seen you in like forever and that's all you're gonna say?" Hanna said, sarcastically and playfully. I would never have the guts to be like that around people like her.

Hanna suddenly hugged me tight. It took a while, but I hugged back, feeling the warmth that she gave me. We quickly pulled back, smiling at each other. Sure we haven't seen each other for a long time but Hanna was still my best friend and we were really close. It's been a while.

And so we started reading the book. I wasn't really reading because my thoughts interrupted it. My mind was all about Hanna. I really wanna befriend her again. I know I'll never have a chance with her but I don't want her dating anyone.

I've always had feelings for Hanna. Now that she's back, my feelings started growing back. When she left, never did a single day go without me thinking about her. She never left my mind, maybe it did at some points but all I could think about was her.

After a few minutes of "reading" Ms. Andrews called us in the classroom and we started packing up to get ready for the bell. This is what I love about this teacher, we get at least an extra 5 minutes of talking near the end of class.

"Hey, you know you should come over at my house to do the project. Friday night after school? Hanna suggested as she turned to face me.

"Sure." I said, smiling. She held out a piece of ripped notebook paper with her number on it and I grabbed it. The bell rang and we stormed out of class.

It is Friday night. I rang the doorbell while holding my book. I waited for a few minutes and the door opened.

"Hey." I shyly said.

"Hey, come in." Hanna said with a grin. I stepped right in while she held the door for me. She gestured for me to sit on her couch while she sat down on it.

"So, I was thinking since we used to be super best friends that we shouldn't waste our friendship. I miss us." Hanna meaningly said, laying her hand on top of mine. The word "us" made me shiver a bit. It sounded so good to me.

"I know, it's been a while and I missed you too." I said, not knowing what to say so I just thought of something random. I was pulled into a quick hug and then we started reading.

I'm almost done with the book when I noticed that Hanna barely even read a chapter, which kind of made me laugh. There was really no tensions between us right now. Yes it's awkward but somehow we got to make ourselves comfortable.

A few minutes passed as I looked into Hanna who I just noticed was asleep which made me chuckle a bit. Classic Hanna. It made me think back to our friendship, how close we were. I remembered how we always slept over at each other's and we watched horror movies as Hanna hides her face in my hair, barely even watching the movie. I really had a desire to bring back the past. I wish I could pretend nothing happened and we would still be close friends. Now that we haven't been in touch for almost two years now, things are definitely going to be different.

I just stared at her. She's so cute, I thought to myself. I just wanted to hug her as tight as I can, feel her warmth. Yes, I want her. She doesn't know anything about my feelings for her. It's only been a year from now since I found out and admitted I was gay and she doesn't even know I'm gay.

Hanna suddenly leaned closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. Don't move and wake her up, I thought. I was just kind of those awkward people. I got a blanket folded next to me and put it over Hanna. I just enjoyed this quiet, peaceful moment. Honestly, I'm just freaking in the inside because of how Hanna and I were almost cuddling.

Setting my book down, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys! I hope you're still enjoying this story! Every chapter is gonna be typed on my phone btw. I am always one chapter ahead so don't worry! So in this chapter we kinda go in advanced when Emily and Hanna become best friends with Aria. Reminder: Spencer's not introduced in the story yet... The first two chapters are sort of a flashback or a story behind to how Hanna and Emily connected and became friends. I also just realized that dashes are not visible as page breakers. Enjoy :)

Chapter Three

It's been a few months now and Hanna and I were best friends and it was all because of the project. We started going over at each others' houses and we just have gotten close. While we weren't close, I seemed eager to be her friend. Little posts on Instagram with her hanging with some of her other friends made my blood boil. Right now, I'm extremely happy that we're best friends because she is such a funny, gorgeous, kind, and supportive friend. Aria loves her too because Han just get along with everybody.

At lunchtime...

I walked to the table, set my lunch tray down and sat down. Aria walked toward me, set her food down, and greeted me with a hi. I started biting on my cheese pizza which seemed frozen so I just decided not to eat it.

"Em, you're smart right?" Aria asked.

"I guess so, but I'm not saying I'm a nerd." I replied.

"Look I really need your help, I got an F and my mom's gonna get so mad and she doesn't even know that I'm dating Ezra! Please! Please!" Aria begged desperately.

"You're dating Mr. Fitz?!" I said shocked.

"Yes but I have no time to explain right now. Just please help me!" Aria asked again.

"Okay, fine." I said to make Aria shut up. She smiled and kept eating her food. Hanna walked to us, brining a really thin brunette with her.

"Hey guys," she greeted,"this is my friend Spencer! I've known her since 4th grade and I finally got the chance to introduce her to you guys."

This is exactly what I meant, Hanna with her other friends. I can't stop her from having other friends but I want her to be mine, only mine. I trust that Aria is not going to steal her heart but anyone else never.

My smile turned into a frown as I casually greeted this Spencer girl. She sat down with us holding her tray and we started eating making a light conversation. While we were talking, I noticed she smiled a lot to Hanna and kept staring at her. I don't trust that bitch.

"Hey, you know what, we should have a sleepover at my place so that we can get to know each other better! This Saturday night at six?"Hanna suggested excitedly. No, no, no! Why? I don't want to have anything with her.

"Actually-"

"Sure, why not." Aria said smiling and cutting me off.

"Cool, I'll see you guys!" Hanna said.

Great. Thanks Aria.

Saturday night...

"Okay, what movie should we watch?" Aria asked us as we sat on the couch. She flipped through some DVD's and kept reading the back.

"Horror!" I quickly suggested.

"But I hate horror movies!" Hanna said.

"Please!" I begged, shaking her shoulder like a little kid.

"Fine." Hanna sighed. Aria loaded the DVD player and Hanna and I sat next to each other on the couch while Aria and Spencer sat on the other couch directly from the one I'm sitting on. At least I get Hanna to myself, I thought. I threw a blanket for me and Hanna to share.

Throughout the movie, Hanna snuggled closer to me, leaning on me and hiding her face in my hair. I felt her warmth, what I wanted since day one we met. For now I just enjoyed the moment. She has no idea how much this meant to me. For a minute I closed my eyes and imagined us as a couple. Holding hands, kissing each other goodbye, sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night just to see each other. I already knew "we" were never going to happen. Hanna's straight.

I opened my eyes and saw the credits rolling. I looked saw Hanna's face buried in my neck still.

"Hanna, the movie's over." I said. She slowly got up and yawned. Everyone else yawned making me yawn. I knew yawning was contagious!

"What now?" I asked.

"How about a game of Truth or Dare!" Hanna suggested. We all smiled at each other and nodded. I went to the kitchen to get some red cups and vodka as Aria, Hanna, and Spencer formed a circle sitting on the carpet. I went back to them taking the drinks with me.

"Woah, alcohol? No way!" Spencer said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Come on, unless you're chicken." I said, smirking. What a wimp, Hanna wouldn't want her, I thought.

"Alright, bring it on." Spencer bravely said. I poured some vodka about halfway the cups. Spencer's eyes widened as she saw how much alcohol was in there.

"Drink it up." Hanna said, smiling. We all drank it up.

"All of it." Spencer asked.

"Well, duh." I rudely said. I sort of felt guilty but I remembered that she might steal Hanna from me.

"Emily, you're up first. Truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

"Truth." I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oo. Who do you like?" Hanna asked. I felt my face heat up and my face was red. I couldn't let Hanna know I want her! Should I tell her? Should I make up a fake person?

"Uhhh, Ben." I said trying to not make it obvious that I'm not lying.

"Don't blame you, he's pretty hot, but not really my type." Hanna said. I felt relief after she said he was not her type.

"Okay, I pick dare." Hanna said. We all thought of a dare for her and I really couldn't think of anything.

"I dare you to make out with Spencer." Aria dared. What?! No! No! No! I was so frustrated! She can't!

"Hanna you dont have to do that!" I said but when I turned to look at her, she was already making out with Spencer. That lucky bitch! That should be me!

"Okay you can stop now!" I said kind of mad.

"Woah Emily, why are you all mad? Do you secretly like Hanna or something?" Aria teased. Seriously, what is up with Aria. My eyes started to tear up so I quickly ran to the bathroom covering my face. I washed my eyes with water and lightly applied makeup. I didn't even know I could could go out there ever again, but then I remembered that it's impossible to live in a bathroom for the rest of my life.

Hanna's POV

Emily ran to the bathroom fast covering her face which took away the awkwardness of me and Spencer kissing. Why is she acting like this? Did I do something wrong?

I stood up and walked quickly to the bathroom. I knocked and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Emily, open up!" I said knocking on the door. I kept turning the doorknob to open it but no answer.

I walked back to Aria and Spencer who seemed to be quietly conversing.

"Hey, I think you guys should go home so we can talk this out. Sorry, we'll do this next time." I said. I walked them to the door and hugged them both goodbye. One of my weaknesses is people crying. Somehow, my heart just automatically breaks when someone cries, when Emily cries. I really love Emily. She's such a great friend and I cant live without her. The last thing I would want is for her to be mad at me. I seriously didn't know why she cried when Aria teased her about her liking me. She couldn't have liked me, she was straight.

I walked back to the bathroom to try to get Emily out and she finally did. We when she walked out, I immediately hugged her as tight as I could. I couldn't stand to see Emily upset, it just broke my heart. She finally hugged back and broke into tears. I patted her back and made circles to comfort her and calm her down.

"Emily," I said,"tell me what's wrong."

We pulled apart from the hug and she faced down avoiding my eyes. I gently lifted her chin.

"Emily, I can't stand to see you like this! Please tell me!" I demanded.

"H-hanna, I-"

End of chapter

I bet you guys enjoyed that long chapter! I have a lot of ideas but I really need some of you guys to review some suggestions or prompts. I'm also working on other short Hannily stories so make sure to check that out and follow me and this story!

Idk if I mentioned this but I am working on other Hannily fics but dont worry because it wont get in the way of this.

Next update is next week :) thanks guys


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys! I don't really know if I should continue or not because not very many people are reviewing. So please review and give me some feedback. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! Enjoy...

Chapter Four

Emily's POV

"You what Emily?" Hanna desperately asked.

I wiped my tears and I took a deep breath before answering, "I love you." My hear was beating so fast I was sure Hanna could hear it.

"There I said it. Ever since we were in sixth grade I've always wanted you, Hanna. I'm sorry I can't control it! I know you don't want me so I didn't really see a point of telling you." I burst into tears and kept panting and huffing and looked down, covering my face with my hands. This had to be a dream; this is not real, I thought. But it is. Hanna just stood there quiet not sure what to say. Suddenly she used both of her hands to look into my red puffy eyes. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. She used her thumb to wipe away my tears as she had her hands on my cheeks. Hanna hugged me tight as I kept sobbing.

Hanna's POV

Emily said she loved me. Wow. I was speechless. I really didn't know what to say so I just hugged her tight. I only considered her as a best friend, as sister, but nothing more really. Or did I? I love Emily like a sister but not the way she felt about me, I think. I shouldn't think about that, my job right now is to comfort Emily.

"I don't really know how to say this but I love you... As a friend." I hesitantly said. I tried hard not to hurt Emily anymore but she just pulled away from the hug and nodded.

"I understand. I just wanted to let you know." Emily forced herself to say. See, she's not very convincing. I knew that she was hurting so much inside.

"I'm sorry." I felt guilty.

"No it's not your fault. I'm just so stupid for these stupid feelings." Emily said, not crying anymore but her eyes are still puffy and pink.

"Come on, let's go upstairs and sleep." I said holding Emily's hand dragging her upstairs to my room. I still wanted to do a sleepover.

I opened the door to my room, pulled the sheets and jumped into bed dragging Emily with me.

"Shhh... Stop crying, Emily. You look more gorgeous when you're not crying." I begged Emily. We were laying on the bed facing each other. Emily finally stopped crying so I softly kissed her forehead and hugged her once more and we went to sleep.

Emily's POV

I woke up the the alarm clock. It was so annoying that I just kept banging on it until it stopped. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. Then i remembered what happened last night. Was it just a dream or was it real? Oh no, it was real. I finally told Hanna how I felt. What stung the most is how she only said he loved me as a friend. Let's face it, she'll never love me. I needed to move on.

"Hanna wake up we're late for school!" I said, shaking Hanna's shoulder. Hanna slowly woke up and closed her eyes again, hoping that I wouldn't notice. I took my pillow and slammed her face with it gently.

"The hell Emily! What was that for?!" Hanna said, apparently pissed. I chuckled and pulled Hanna up from bed and she was still closing her eyes. I shook her causing her to open her eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Cereals!" Hanna said like a little kid. I smiled at her and we both laughed.

I poured out the cereals and we both started eating and we got ready for school.

I kind of felt guilty because Spencer and Aria didn't get to join the sleepover just because of me and I think I embarrassed myself last night...

At school...

I needed to get over Hanna. I'm in love with her but it can't be us and it will never be no matter how much I hope for it to be. It hurts me so much that there's no possibility for us but a little part of me says I have a chance.

I walked over to my locker, shoved my books in there and made my way to to the lunch tables when I felt a grip on my wrist that made me turn around. It Paige. She was on my swimming team, drowned me, and kissed me which kind of confused me. I'm a bit annoyed at her but I'm not anymore.

"Hey, wanna eat together?" She asked. I smiled at her and nodded. I mean I should at least be friends with her. We sat down on a nearby table and I totally forgot about Hanna and the others. I don't think I should see Hanna or talk to her for a while, it will make moving on harder for me.

Paige and I talked about swimming and to be honest, she was actually not bad. We had the same interests and stuff like that which was cool. I really enjoyed the lunch and well, her. I'm happy I didn't waste the opportunity to get to know her, and actually, we have a lot in common.

The bell rang and we had to clean up. Aria, Hanna, and Spencer did the same as I saw them in the corner of my eye. I noticed that Hanna kept glancing at me and I tried to prevent any eye contact.

"We should do this again sometime." Paige said, slowly holding my hand. She leaned in closer to me and our lips touched. I was surprised but I kissed back a little. Our lips locked for a minute until we realized we had to go to class.

I noticed Hanna, Aria, and Spencer were already in class when I got there and they were staring at me with hate and jealousy, especially from Hanna.

Hanna's POV

"Earth to Hanna!" Aria snapped with sass. I was back from staring at Emily and Paige at their lunch date. I was kinda disappointed because she just ditched us like that, especially with Paige, who tried to drown and kissed her. Who does she think she is? With that, they stood up from the lunch table and Paige grabbed Emily's hand, leaned closer, and kissed her. I could feel my face heat up, it was surely red. I rose with jealousy. Was I jealous? No, definitely not. I'm just being protective with Emily, not just anyone can touch her. Emily's my best friend, I swear if anyone hurts her, they're gonna pay. I got up from the table and walked to my class, leaving Aria and Spencer on the table.

Later that day...

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling drowned in my thoughts. I remembered how Paige and Emily kissed. To be honest, I was a little jealous, I didn't know why but seeing Emily with someone makes me feel sad and lonely. It's impossible that I have feelings for her. I love Emily, but only as a friend. Right? Whatever. Tomorrow is Friday so I have to sleep for school.

I turned off my fuzzy pink lamp, pulled my blanket up and closed mg eyes. My blanket gave me warmth, making want the warmth only Emily can give me.

Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! Stay tuned for more Hannily and stuff! I'm gonna start working on some more Hannily fics but dont worry, it wont get in the way of this one. Well bye, see you next week •-•


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I slammed my alarm clock as it rang and slowly opened my eyes to see that I was late. I got up, rubbed my eyes and got ready. All there was for breakfast was cereals so that's what I ate. Then, I got into my clothes and got in the bus.

I walked into school only to find Aria and Spencer walking up to me really fast. They were panicking and acting worried.

"Hey? Why are you so... Okay, spill it what's wrong?" I sighed, thinking it was another A problem. There was a short silence until Aria cleared her throat to prepare to talk. I tapped my foot on the floor. Aria pulled me to a corner and sighed.

"I know you're gonna freak out so please promise not to." Aria said.

"Whatever I promise. Just tell me." I said, anxious for an answer.

"Emily is in the emergency room because Paige was trying to drown her... Again." Aria nervously revealed. My mouth dropped open.

"That bitch! Come on let's go! Drive! I don't care if I miss school! Go! Someone drive now!" I yelled, panicking and freaking out. I knew I couldn't trust Paige. Turns out Alison was right about her, that pigskin. I pulled Aria and Spencer to her car and gestured Aria to drive to the hospital.

When we got there, I looked around for Emily after a nurse put us in the waiting room. I foot loudly tapped. I had to see Emily now. Tears flooded my eyes. I couldn't lose Emily. No, I shouldn't think that, Emily's gonna live, I thought. Emily's mom came into the waiting area and waited with us to go to Emily.

"Alright, you may go." A doctor told us, leading us into Emily's room. I opened the door and saw Emily with patches; apparently, Paige hit her too. Yes, there was blood. Oh she was gonna pay. I ran to Emily and threw my arms on her, causing her eyes to open. The others slowly walking in and hugged Emily after me. I smiled to the fact that she was okay. Her eyes were open but she was silent.

"We're just going to grab some food? Anything you guys want?" Aria and Spencer asked.

"No thanks." Emily and I said. Aria Spencer, and Mrs. Fields left the room to give us some time to talk. Out of all the four of us, Emily and I were the closest.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I'd die without you." I sincerely told Emily, holding her hand. She looked down to the touch and smiled.

"You know what hurts?" Emily asked.

"What?" I asked.

"When you fall for someone and they let you down." Emily quietly said.

"What do you mean?" I confusedly asked.

"Well, I started having feelings for Paige and this happened. It just hurts Han." Emily started sobbing.

"Let's just not talk about that bitch. If she comes near you, I'll kill her." I clenched my fists at the thought of Paige. I couldn't stand to see Emily hurt like this.

Emily and I talked for a while as the others joined us. We talked about school and all that boring stuff. When they had to go, I fed Emily some hot chicken soup.

We talked for the rest of the day and watched TV. I totally ditched school because Emily was more important than school, duh.

After I fed her some soup, she closed her eyes and I pulled the blanket closer to her. A guy with a lab coat came in.

"Sorry ma'am but the visiting hours are over." The guy said. I sighed and left a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead.

I drove home sand lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a while and drowned in my thoughts. Emily was all I could think about. She was so beautiful, it was impossible. I smiled to the thought of her and went asleep. Was it possible that I had feelings for her?

I her smile was so perfect. Every time she smiles, I think she's flirting with me but no; she was just smiling her amazing smile that sent chills down my spine. I only thought of her as a friend but she's really perfect.

I checked my phone for the time and saw that it was really late so I got in my bed and hugged my pillow pretending that it was Emily in my arms. I guess I do like her back.

Sorry for the short, boring chapter; I'm really busy with school and other stuff. I promise a better chapter next time. Hope you enjoyed!

Keep the reviews coming and check out my other hannily fanfic! Ily guys XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hanna's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock and went to school. It wasn't going to be fun without Emily. I feel like she's the reason I like going to school, and of course also because of the others. I admit, I do like Emily just a little bit. It's just a small crush, no big deal. It's not my fault she's cute.

I pushed the school doors and met up with Aria and Spencer.

"Hey, Han." Aria and Spencer greeted.

"Hey." I greeted back. We were at our lockers in the hallway preparing for first period.

Spencer's phone rang and so he answered it.

"Hello?" Spencer said to the person she was calling. She hung up and looked at us with a terrified, yet annoyed look on her face.

"All I heard was breathing." Spencer said. She got a text on her phone so she looked at it.

"Poor Emily, better check on her to see if she's okay; or if she's still at hospital -A." Spencer read the text.

"Oh no! A kidnapped her!" I worriedly said. Our mouths dropped. We rushed to the hospital and went to Emily's room. I opened the door and saw what seemed to be a body under a blanket. I pulled the blanket to reveal a couple of pillows on the bed to form a body shape.

"Where could she be?!" I worried. My heart was beating fast. Under the pillow, there was a note from A in red pen.

"Might wanna check in the basement -A." I read aloud."What basement?"

"Hospital basement!" Aria said.

"Does that even exist? You know what, I don't care! Let's go find Emily." I said. We hurried to find Emily in the basement. We rode the elevator to the lowest floor and ended up in a dark hallway. After walking, we saw stairs leading down.

"You go first." Aria said pushing Spencer in front of her.

"You guys are so cute." I gave a little chuckle.

"Whatever," The two brunettes rolled their eyes.

Spencer lead us downstairs to the basement. There was no light so I used my iPhone flashlight to see better.

"Emily! Emily! Where are you? Do you hear us?" We called. Then there was a loud scream, it was Emily's voice. I ran to the direction of where I heard her voice. More screams came and they got louder and louder. Pretty soon, I came to a stop after seeing Emily tied to a chair with her hospital clothes on and patches. Aria and Spencer caught up to me and saw the sight. Just as we thought Emily was alone, a person in a black hoodie appeared from the darkness.

"Let her go!" I demanded as I began running to Emily. A pulled out a knife from their pocket which made me step back,

"Not so fast," A said with a distorted robot voice. What should I do?! I quickly rummaged through my purse finding a laser pointer. My secret of being a geek would be out but I had to use it. I took my laser pointer out and pointed it at A's eyes. He let out a groan dropping the knife that made a cling sound. Emily was sobbing at the sight so I ran to her and untied the rope using the knife. We quickly ran out of the basement. I looked behind me and saw A on the ground.

We drove home to my house to let Emily sleep there.

"Why are we at your house?" Emily wondered.

"You're not safe at the hospital or anywhere else. You're sleeping her with us and we're gonna take care of you." I said.

"But-"

"Shh, let's sleep." I gently said and tucked Emily under the covers with me while Spencer and Aria slept on the couch downstairs.

"Han," Emily whispered.

"Yes Emily," I whispered back.

"Thanks," Emily quietly said.

"You know I'm willing to do anything for you. Best friends forever, no, sisters forever." I smiled.

"Friends?" Emily whispered to herself, but I heard.

Emily's POV

I felt my heart ache at the word "friends." I knew it, she'll never love me back. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about her. I thought I was over her when I started hanging out with Paige but there's still a part of her in my heart. It hurts so much to know that it'll never be us. She's straight and she'll never love someone like me. I think about her every single night before I sleep and hope that she will love me back the way I love her.

I started to sob a little so I turned to my own side turning away from Hanna.

"Em," Hanna gently said.

"You'll never love me the way I want you to." I struggled to say while in tears. My face was still away from hers though.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way." Hanna said, unsure of her feelings. Last night, she thought she loved Emily back but late nights could really affect her brain, making her more romantic or dramatic or have more affection. When she woke up, she thought, no. She couldn't.

"Good night." I said closing my eyes. Whatever. There's nothing I can do about it anyway, I thought.

"Em, I'm sorry I just-"

"No it's okay, let's sleep we have school tomorrow." And off we went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning seeing Hanna beside me still sleeping. I checked my alarm clock and it was still pretty early but I decided to go to school early. So I made my way to school walking while my three best friends were asleep. On the way there, all I thought about was Hanna. I didn't want to talk to her or face her; I wanted to get over her. Like they said, there are a lot of other fish in the sea.

When I got there, I spent time socializing with people hoping there was someone I could fall in love with. There was no one like Hanna. No one beautiful, charming, cute, sweet, sarcastic, funny, and all that, but I had to find someone to get Emily off my mind.

Soon, the bell rang and I walked to my first class and took a seat. Hanna came after a while and sat next to me. I grabbed my stuff and sat on a desk far away from hers leaving her wondering.

"Okay class, please welcome Samara to our class." the teacher said. Next to her was a gorgeous blond girl.

"Hi, I'm Samara." The girl said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Looks like Samara is coming to the story... I don't have this story planned out because I work better that way. I might add some Sparia to this fic so review what you think about that. Thanks for all the support and see you next week! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey peoples! It's been a long time since I updated. My phone broke so I had to write this on my computer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Hanna's POV

I opened my eyes and checked my alarm clock, I woke up just in time to get ready for school. I looked at the other side of the bed expecting to see Emily but she wasn't there. _Probably just went out for a jog or something. _Suddenly, I remembered what happened last night, and I felt bad about it. Emily had cried about me not feeling the same way she did with me. I thought I did, but I didn't, I mean sometimes I get a temporary crush on her during the night but sleeping makes it go away. I'm still kind of confused on whether I like her back or not. Whatever.

So, I got up from the bed, dressed up, ate breakfast, and went off to school. _I wonder where Emily is, probably at school already. _I drove to school and parked my car in the school parking lot. The bell rang as soon as I walked in the school doors, so I made my way to first period which Emily and I had together. When I walked into the classroom, I saw Emily and she caught my eye so I looked away. I sat next to her awkwardly and tried to talk to her but she grabbed her stuff and moved to another seat. I felt offended and confused. _Did I do something wrong? Was it about last night? _I kept waiting, not talking while others in the classroom socialized. Sitting there quietly, I waited for the teacher. I kept glancing at Emily with the corner of my eye to see what she was doing. I was thinking about how I felt. _Did I like her? Am I just forcing myself to like her? _My thoughts were interrupted by the bell. The teacher walked in with a blond haired girl, she was beautiful.

"Okay class, please welcome Samara to our class." The teacher said. I glanced at Emily who was staring at Samara, admiring her beauty. My face reddened a little bit, was I jealous? Hell no. For some reason, I didn't trust Samara. She wasn't going to become like Spencer, who I learned to trust after a while. I just sensed something bad about her. The blond girl took a seat next to me, the one Emily moved away from. I sighed loudly.

"Hey I'm Samara," Samara quietly said to me, holding out her hand for me to shake. I turned to my left to face her and looked down at her hand.

"I know, the teacher told us," I coldly said, rejecting the handshake. Samara confusedly pulled back her hand and looked at the teacher. I saw Emily glaring at me with a mad look at the corner of my eye.

Emily's POV

As soon as the Samara girl came in, she sat next to Hanna. I couldn't help but to stare at her, she was perfect. She held out her hand to shake Hanna's but Hanna rudely rejected the handshake which made me a little disappointed, well she's Hanna. They both paid attention to the teacher who began the lesson. I was tuned out, not even listening to what the teacher was saying. Instead, I was daydreaming about Samara. I was thinking about maybe talking to her, since she seemed nice and polite. Maybe my type? I glanced at Hanna who was secretly texting. I chuckled a little. Oh Hanna, I really wanted to get over her so I thought about talking to Samara.

The class ended with me learning about nothing, so we all came out of the classroom and headed for second period. The next few classes passed with me daydreaming, texting, and anything but paying attention to the teacher. I really wanted to pay attention but my thoughts got in the way and took over. Soon, lunch came so I headed to the cafeteria hoping to see Samara so I could sit next to her. I was planning on avoiding Hanna for the moment so I could get over her and find someone I could actually have. After grabbing my lunch, I saw Aria, Spencer, and Hanna and quickly walked any direction in the cafeteria away from them. I looked around and saw Samara so I set my lunch tray down on her table and sat next to her.

"Hey I'm Emily from first period," I introduced myself.

"Oh hey," Samara smiled and greeted.

We ate their lunch and carried a conversation and learned more about each other. Samara was an amazing girl, she was sweet, smart, funny, gorgeous, and my type. She was so cute, I wanted to ask her out on a date or something. Talking to her made me forget about Hanna, maybe we weren't meant to be and it was probably just a crush. The bell rang and we put our stuff away and cleaned up.

"So maybe we should hang out sometime or something." I made a move.

"I'd love to, when?" Samara smiled.

"Friday night?" I suggested. "Dinner and a movie?"

"Sure," Samara said.

"I'll pick you up at 8," I said, "It's a date."

Hanna's POV

It was the beginning of lunch time so I made my way to the cafeteria. I lined up to get my food and sat with Aria and Spencer. I was hoping Emily would stop avoiding me and sit with us. Aria and Spencer would sure notice the tension between us.

I sat down on the table and Aria and Spencer arrived shortly carrying their lunch trays.

"Hey," Aria and Spencer said in unison.

"Hey," I greeted back. "So um, Emily's been avoiding me."

"Huh? Why?" they both said.

"Well last night, she was crying about me not loving her the way she did with me." I quietly said.

"Wait, she likes you?" Spencer asked, surprised.

"Yes, but to be honest I don't know how I feel about her. I thought I liked her too, but I'm not really sure guys. I'm kind of confused." Hanna explained.

"Where is she anyway?" Aria asked, looking around the cafeteria.

Spencer looked around and spotted Emily, with a girl. "She's over there," Spencer pointed to Emily who was sitting next to Samara. _Really Emily? Really? _My face felt warm and red so I covered my cheeks with my hands and pretended to rest my head on my head.

"Han, your face is red," Spencer pointed out.

"It's just hot in here," I lied. Why was my face red? Was I angry and jealous that Emily's hanging with Samara? Naww, I'm just being protective of who Emily was dating. I didn't want her dating just anyone else who would probably end up breaking her heart, especially Samara, I just didn't trust her. I just looked at them and the way they smiled at each other. Aria and Spencer were having a conversation in the background while I was secretly watching Emily and Samara.

"Hanna! Hanna, hello? Earth to Hanna!" Aria snapped which took my attention.

"Are you spying on Emily?" Spencer asked. Heat rushed to my face and I was pretty sure it was red.

"Well someone needs to protect her from danger. I just don't trust Samara, you know." I quietly said.

"Hanna you're not Batman, you don't need to protect her, she's not a little kid and that's kind of spying." Spencer said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Wait, do you like Emily?" Aria asked with a gasp.

"Maybe," I quietly said.

**And that's it! Make sure to check out my other fanfic "My Best Is Never Good Enough" and please review what you thought of this chapter. So I might update every week but I'm kinda busy with stuff but yeah. Byeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Unedited.**

Chapter 8

Friday night came fast and Emily was getting ready for her date with Samara. She was picking out a nice dress to wear, to impress Samara. Emily really enjoyed their little lunch date a few days ago, she had a lot of fun and laughed a lot. Looking in her closet, she picked a bright yellow dress that fit her body perfectly. She looked good in anything, it didn't even matter what she wore, even if she wore sweats. After she wore the yellow dress, she took a last look at herself to make sure she looked nice for her date. The girl checked her watch and saw that it was 7:30 PM, just in time to pick up Samara.

Emily drove to Samara's house, she felt nervous yet excited at the same time. She wanted the first date to be perfect and hoped that she'll get over Hanna. Emily convinced herself that she wasn't using Samara to get over Hanna. She actually felt something for Samara, but deep inside, she still loved Hanna so much. Emily finally got close to Samara's house so she took a long, deep breath parked her car at Samara's house. The brunette rang the doorbell, hearing footsteps come closer.

The door opened and Samara was standing behind it. "Hey," Samara greeted. She was wearing an ocean blue dress that complimented her beauty.

"Hi, ready to go?"

At Hanna's house…

"Aria? Spence? Hello?" Hanna spoke into her phone.

"Hey Hanna, you seem kinda worried, what's wrong?" Aria asked.

"Emily's been avoiding me. I haven't talked to her in three days and I can't take it." Hanna started to cry a little

"Okay, take a deep breath, have you tried calling her?" Spencer said over the phone.

"Well duh, and she didn't even answer any of my calls." Hanna said.

"Maybe she's just busy, you know what, maybe we should just have a sleepover and play truth or dare, have something to drink, or watch a movie." Spencer suggested.

"Okay, so you guys wanna do the sleepover here? My mom's on vacation." Hanna asked.

"Sure," Aria and Spencer said.

"You look beautiful," Emily said, stunned at Samara's loveliness.

"So do you," Samara said.

"C'mon let's go. What movie do you want to watch?" Emily asked, getting into her car with Samara. She decided to go to the movie first so they have something to talk about.

"Twilight!" Samara answered immediately.

"Oh my god, you like Twilight, too?" Emily smiled.

"I love it!"

"Alright then." Emily said with a smirk. She found it amazing that Samara liked Twilight like her, she doesn't have any friends who truly love Twilight and finally she found someone. The brunette drove to the movies as they had a fangirling conversation about Twilight. They talked about how cool it was to have a boyfriend who sparkles in the sunlight and how buff Jacob was. The two soon got to the movie theatre so they bought the tickets and went inside the auditorium. They finished most of the popcorn durig the trailers, which they found funny.

"Ooh, I wanna watch that!" Emily exclaimed after seeing an interesting movie trailer. Samara chuckled.

Soon, the movie came on and they cuddled in the movie theater, played with each other's hair, and enjoyed the movie. There were lots of cheering, either "Team Jacob!" or "Team Edward!" The two girls yelled a lot and people started staring at them but they shrugged it off.

The movie ended.

The doorbell rang so Hanna left her couch and answered the door. Aria and Spencer walked in and greeted each other. They took a seat on Hanna's couch and started rummaging through all the DVDs. It took a while, but the girls decided to watch a romantic musical move, similar to _The Sound of Music_.

"Ugh, can't we just skip those scenes where they sing, like who sings and everybody just magically knows the lyrics." Hanna complained. She liked the movie, but she found the musical parts annoying and boring.

"Hanna, it's a musical, it's supposed to be like that." Spencer said, not even taking her eyes off the screen. She was so interested in the movie, she even screamed at the TV when the characters did something wrong.

"Just go play with your phone or something." Aria suggested.

"Fine." Hanna turned on her phone expecting to see messages, but there was none. She sighed quietly to herself while she played Candy Crush and Temple Run.

The movie and ended soon with the girls yawning and the credits rolling, Hanna never pay attention and didn't really know what the story was about, instead she spent the whole time on social media sites.

"That was a good movie." Hanna said.

"You didn't even watch it." Aria said.

"I know but it was good, I think." Hanna chuckled.

It was quiet for a while, with the girls playing their phones, texting, on Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Hanna was scrolling down on Twitter and passed a tweet by Emily. She scrolled back up and read it: _Just watched the new Twilight, it was awesome. _

"I really wish Emily was here." Hanna quietly said. "Instead she's with Samara."

"Look who's jelly," Spencer smirked.

"I just miss her, I mean we haven't talked in days." Hanna explained.

"Aww, Hanna loves Emily." Aria and Spencer teased.

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Hanna said.

"No, I think we meant more than a friend." Spencer winked.

"Whatever Spence, let's just sleep." Aria said, giving up on teasing Hanna.

"Wait, we still haven't had our drinks yet!" Hanna complained.

"Oh god. Well do you wanna get a hangover? You complain about those every time and you still keep drinking." Spencer said.

"We'll just have a little bit, come on, it won't hurt." Hanna said.

"Okay fine." Spencer gave up and agreed.

The two girls were in Emily's car on their way to an Italian restaurant. They talked about their reactions to the movie and how good it was, and they chatted about all their other fandoms. Soon, they got to the restaurant so they took their seats, grabbed the menus, and ordered some food. Emily and Samara had some pasta and shared some lemonade.

"Mmm, this is really good." Emily said, eating more of her pasta. "How's yours?"

"It's delicious." Samara smiled.

They kept on eating and talking about their fandoms until they finished their meal. Emily and Samara split the bill and went back to the car for Emily to take Samara back home.

They were at Samara's house's doorstep.

"I had fun tonight." Samara said.

"Me too." Emily said.

"Bye." They said to each other with a quick hesitant kiss.

Emily drove back home.

"Come on Spencer, some more! Don't be a baby and drink it up!" Hanna teased Spencer. Spencer forced herself to take another sip of alcohol but she couldn't. She felt like throwing up so bad but she finally found the courage to take one more gulp.

"Good girl," Hanna smirked. They had gone through a few rounds of Truth or Dare and alcohol so they were really drunk. Aria kept jugging down the vodka not even caring if she'd get sick.

"I wonder how Emily's date is going," Spencer wondered, she was really drunk.

"Hopefully bad, I don't trust Samara, she seems evil." Hanna was tripping over things in the room as she struggled to walk to the kitchen to get snacks.

"Hah, you're just jealous." Aria said.

There was no response from Hanna as she fell asleep on the couch. Aria and Spencer shrugged and decided to sleep.

**And that was it! I'm sorry if Emily and Samara's date lacked detail, I hated writing it but I had too. I enjoyed writing the Hanna/Spencer/Aria sleepover, though. I'm not going to get to update as quickly because school is going to start soon. Thanks for the reviews and I'll see you next update!**


End file.
